Yamcha's Veiws..
by E.D.F
Summary: Basically, it is Yamcha's point of view w/ his relationship w/ bulma, and what happenens,and how he feels about Bulma ending up w/ vegeta. Storyline may not be exact, but R&R please!!
1. Default Chapter

  
I remember the day I first met her. She had a certain charm that I could not resist. However, times surely have changed. Now that I sit here seeing her with Vegeta's baby, which I know Vegeta is ungrateful for, i feel my stomach turn into knots, as I think back to past memories.   
I remembered when we first started dating, way back when. Goku was still a child, and we just finished collecting the dragon balls, only for Oolong to get his wish for the softest underwear in the world. Anyway, we parted our ways, and Bulma decided to come with me and Puar.   
We traveled around for a bit, mindlessly chatting. Luckily I wasn't afraid of her anymore, I guess that was because she liked me. I was so happy then. To finally find some one who was smart, beautifully, and very caring who happened to find me attractive. All was going great for the first couple of months.   
I took her out on several dates, all ended up being her choice. At first, I paid no attention to it, for it didn't matter to me as long as we were together. We usually went to a fancy diner, a few concerts, or the county fair when it as in town.   
The fair only came once a year. She came up to me joyfully and stated that she wanted to go to the fair. I did too, so I complained none. The weather was warm, a little to warm for me, I felt sticky from the heat of the sun beating down. Puar was a bit overheated for she just laid grogely on my shoulder all day when we were not on a ride or playing a game.   
I have done everything right. I bought her ice cream and won her prizes that she wanted, and took her on every ride she wanted to go on. I needed a little break, I had to make a potty break, so I left her alone for only a short while. Upon returning, I did not see her where she said she'd meet me, which was right outside the restrooms. I paned the general area searching for my love. I spotted her. She stood over by the Ring the Bell game, standing next to this buff guy. As I started to walk over to her, I realized that she was flirting with this dude. She was giggling at his stupid joked and acting all ditsy like she used to do with me. I stood there in my stupor trying to think of what I should do next.   
Puar floated off my shoulder and flew in front of my face to snap me out of it. " Yamcha, I don't think Bulma appreciates you. " Puar told me. "You have been so nice to her and she doesn't return the favor"   
"That's not true Puar," I stated back not admitting the truth.   
"Why is she flirting with some one else then?" Puar said reminding me why we were having the conversation. My blue-haired beauty still stood there flirting with that muscle-man jerk. I gave out a sigh as I started to walk over to her. " Maybe I am just getting the wrong I idea Puar. I am sure she has a logical answer for this." Puar just shook her head and rested on my shoulder again.   
I still remember the look in Bulma's eyes when she spotted me. There was a look of shock, the horror of a child caught doing something they knew they should not have been doing. She quickly waved bye with her back turned towards me, then ran up to me.   
" Hey Yamcha," she said. " You took longer then I thought."   
"I was only gone for, like 3 minutes" I said to her.   
" Well, you shouldn't leave me waiting like that!" Bulma all but shouted at me. " Well,I am getting tired of this fair! Yamcha, I want to go home."   
" ok, sure." I replied. " um... Hey Bulma? What were you doing with that guy over there?" I managed to ask only because Puar would have clawed my shoulder off if I didn't.   
" I was just talking to him, what else would you think I'd be doing?"   
Once again, Puar found that kneading my shoulder sounded like a good idea. " Ouch..." I flicked Puar off my shoulder. "You seemed to be doing more then that Honey." I finally muttered out.   
" Yamcha!!" She shouted loud enough to make a few heads turn to look at her. " He was a friend from High school. Why would you get the crazy Idea of me flirting with him? That is ridiculous!"   
" He didn't say that you were flirting with him.." Puar muttered out. " So what makes you think that he was accusing you of that?"   
I giggled to myself,Puar was very clever at times.   
" OOoohhh... I WASN"T FLIRTING WITH HIM!!!!!!! How can you say that Puar? You know I love Yamcha!" She said as she batted her eyes at me ever so cutely that made me forget my past accusations.   
" You want to stop for some food before you go home Bulma? I said to her as I kissed her cheek.   
" Sure, sounds good to me." Bulma said as she clung on my arm. Puar just flew behind me. I took her to a little diner that was my favorite. It wasn't anything fancy, but it was special to me. I always liked the older diners. They had a certain atmosphere to them that I liked.   
" We are eating here?" Bulma asked, looking a bit disappointed. Her facial expression changed when she saw me looking at her.   
" Yeah, this place has really good food," I said. " and I like this place."   
" Me too," Puar chimed in.   
"Ok, lets get some food!" Bulma said.   
"Um.. Bulma?"   
" Yes Yamcha?" She replied as she turned her head to look at me.   
" Save me and Puar a seat, I'll be right back in ok?"   
"Um,, sure." She said as she walked in.   
"Where are you going Yamcha?" Puar asked me.   
"Look over there."I said as I pointed to a ticket booth. "My favorite baseball team is playing. I am going to go buy three tickets Puar,. One for you, one for me and one for Bulma. I am going to go take her out to something I want to do. I think she would enjoy a baseball game,don't you?"   
" Yes!" Puar said. " I love baseball games, I hope she does too!" I then bought the tickets, and walked back to the diner. I put the tickets in my pocket so they would be a surprise. Puar happily landed on my shoulder and we went inside.   
Bulma waved us down, and we took our seats in the booth. I sat across from her and Puar jumped off my shoulder and sat on the table.   
" Where did you go?" Bulma asked me looking a bit mad.   
I didn't want to ruin the surprise. " I... uh... thought I saw an advertisement that caught my eye over across the street."   
" What kind of advertisement?" Bulma said getting madder by the second.   
"It was nothing, really. Turned out to be something else." I said, hoping she would buy it for the time being. I didn't like lying to her, but I had a just cause.   
" I see how it is Yamcha." Bulma said as she crossed her arms. " I know what you were really doing."   
"Really? You found me out then... but why are you so mad?"   
"Because those girls over there had caught your attention!!" She yelled as she pointed to a bunch of young girls that happened to be standing by the booth. Yamcha remembered them,they said hello to him, and a bunch of mindless chit chat about the game as he was buying the tickets.   
I looked back at Bulma. " I went over there to buy some baseball tickets for us. It was going to be a surprise. My favorite team is in town, and I really want to watch the game. " I took out the tickets to show her. " I bought a ticket for Puar, you,and myself. I was going to take you out to the ball game, as a surprise."   
"Sure you were Yamcha!! I saw you over there grinning like mad because those ugly babes were flirting with you!" Bulma once again attracted many people's attention with her yelling.   
"Bulma, Yamcha is telling the truth! He just went over to buy some tickets." Puar said, who was getting slightly agitated herself.   
" Well,I don't like baseball! It was so selfish of you to force me into going!" Bulma shouted as she jumped up from her booth.   
" Bulma, sweaty, where are you going?" I said as I stood up too.   
" I am leaving! I am so sick of you always flirting with other women! I am going home, I can get my own ride!" With that said, she ran out the door.   
"Oh man Puar, she is really mad at me."   
" Yamcha, I don't think you done anything wrong." Puar landed on my shoulder and tried to comfort me. " Look, she is always such a controlling bitch. I don't think she is right for you."   
"Puar,she is not a bitch, I should have asked her if she liked baseball I guess." I sighed. Bulma was really fuming at me. I felt horrible, I didn't think she would get so mad over an honest mistake. I took a mental note not to take her to a baseball game again. " Well,now I have an extra ticket. Maybe Goku or Krillon would like to go. I'll ask them later. Hey Puar, I kinda lost my appetite, you want to just go home?"   
" Sure Yamcha. Let's go." Puar said as we left the diner and went back to my house, where Puar and I chatted on how I could get Bulma not mad at me anymore. 


	2. A short make up

  
Few days have passed by since the fight in the diner. I debated on weather to call her or not. Puar suggested that I didn't, and give her a chance to calm down. I took her advice. I had not relieved any calls from her on the fourth day, and I was growing impatient. I decided to go and visit her, since I do better face to face talking to her then over the phone. Puar and I hoped into my car and took off towards Capsule Corp.   
I arrived there in about twenty minutes,which was good timing for me. I saw Bulma laying out basking in the sun. I parked the car, she didn't notice me coming, or chose not to as Puar put it.   
I walked up to her. Bulma any decided to notice my presence when I blocked part of the sun on her face. She sat up and took off her sunglasses. " Hi Bulma" I said greeting her with a smile.   
" What do you want Yamcha?" she said sounding still very annoyed.   
" Came to talk to you about the other day." I said as I sat down next to her lawn chair. The cement was very hot, but I decided just to bare it. " I am sorry for upsetting you,though I do not know the actual reasons for why you are mad at me."   
"You have now clue at all Yamcha?" She barked at me. "Hah.. Take a wild guess!"   
" Um... you really hate baseball?"   
" No you JERK!! I don't like seeing my man flirting with other women!!!" She shouted causing me to lean back to try and escape her ear piercing voice.   
"I wasn't flirting Bulma! I just walked over to the booth. They happened to just be there, they talked tome, and I talked back. I told them how I was buying the tickets for you, Puar and me."   
" And that is all? Tell the truth Yamcha!" Bulma gave me hat evil stare of hers.   
" And I told them that this was my favorite team coming to play. I don't always have the chance to see them play in real life, as a posed to sitting in front of the TV set. I was happy they were here,and I wanted to share the experience with you Bulma."   
" Aww that is so sweet Yamcha!!" Bulma said, her mood obviously changing spontaneously again. But he was thankful she was happy and not pissed. " I am sorry I thought differently!" Bulma said sweetly as she hugged and kissed Yamcha.   
" Would you like to come to the ball game with me?" I asked as I moved to sit with her on the lawn chair.   
" Sure, I would love to" she replied, settling in the chair placing her legs on top of mine. The phone was ringing in the house. I heard Bulma's mom answer it, and then shortly came out with the phone in her hand. "Bulma dear, the phone is for you, it's the guy you went out with last night..." Mrs. Briefs then saw me.".. Oh Hi yamcha would you like some tea?"   
"um. the guy you went out with last night?" I questioned Bulma, a little on the harsh side I will admit.   
" Oh Yamcha it was nothing at all really! I was mad at you, and he just took me to the movies and out to dinner." Bulma said trying to pass it off as nothing and it was my fault.   
"And don't forget the roses he bought you and h was a gentleman and walked you to the door AND gave you a good night kiss," Mrs. Briefs added in much to Bulma's dismay.   
" Mother!! Get back in the house!" Bulma panicked. " It was nothing really Yamcha, you know you are the only man for me." Bulma said trying to sweet talk me into forgetting the whole ordeal.   
"So this is what happens when we get in a fight? You go out with another guy? And you were mad at me because you accused me of flirting with another girl. I do not understand Bulma. Being with some one in a relationship means being faithful, even when we have a little argument... We should be trying to make this work out..."   
" DON'T YOU BLAME THIS ON ME!!! " Bulma yelled. " You always make me out to be the bad person! It is not MY fault! I see the way other girls look at you! And I see you looking back at them! Explain that mister!"   
" Um, well, I am sorry for looking at other girls,but it is not like I am going out on dates with them, like you did with that dude from last night." I said, trying not to shout, but fell short of it.   
" GET OUT!!!! Take your lousy tickets and get off my property! I will not stand for you blaming everything on me!"Bulma yelled, pointing to my car suggesting that I take off right now.   
" So I guess this means you do not want to go to the game huh?" I asked, making sure I should not try and pick her up on Saturday.   
"NO!!!!"   
I simply turned around and walked to my car and took off. " well, Puar, that didn't go so well. And now I do have an extra ticket."   
" well,how about inviting your friend from High School that is coming to town to visit her relatives? She is really fun and she doesn't fly off the handle like Bulma does. I think you will like her company more then Bulma's." Puar said as she sat down in the front seat and put in her favorite cd.   
" Well, I'd rather go with Bulma, but considering what just happened, I guess I will invite her, since she will be lonely since her boyfriend couldn't come with her to visit." I said. " Lets stop by her house and see what she is up to and if she could come."   
" Sounds good to me Yamcha!" Puar said with a big smile. 


	3. The Ball Game

  
The night before the ball game, Yamcha sat in front of the tv, with Puar sitting next to him. They were spending the night in to watch a horror-fest that was coming on. The movies were about to start when the phone rang.   
" I wonder who that could be," Yamcha said as he got up to get the phone from the end table. "hello?" It was Bulma. She finally decided to call him back.   
" Hey Yamcha.." Bulma said. "I am very sorry about the other day. I did invite someone else out, but I didn't mean things to go the way they did. I had no interest in him like the way I do with you."   
" Ok....I am sorry to babe... ah.." I studered out, for I didn't really know what to say. " Hmm.. Look, we can talk things out. We can get through this, I still want you to be my girlfriend."   
" Thank you Yamcha. " Bulma said sweetly. " i have been meaning to call you , but didn't know if I should...or.."   
" Its ok, that was the same issue for me. I just decided to wait it out a bit, wait til you were ready to talk."   
" I understand," Bulma said. " Hey, about tomorrow, I would really like to go with you to the game."   
Eekks. I still wanted to take Bulma, but it would be rude to take back the invite to his former class mate, especially since she was looking forward to it. I am sure Bulma would understand. " Um, Bulma listen... I would still like you to go with me, but since the last time we were together you plainly stated that you did not want to go. So I invited an old classmate to go . She is only in town for a week, and she is really looking forward to going to the game. I hope you understand. We can get together Sunday if you want to. Sound good to you?"   
There was a bit of silence on the other end of the phone. " Yeah, I guess soo..." Bulma finally answered. " so I'll see ya Sunday, ok? I'll call you then"   
I said goodbye to her and hung up the phone. Puar looked at me, knowing it was Bulma who called. " I told her, but I don't think she is happy. I will talk to her more on Sunday about it." I sat back down and Puar flopped down on my lap as we watched movies the rest of the night,then fell asleep.   
The next day came soon enough. I woke up at nine o'clock, ate, got ready, and left to go pick up Yumi. We went and found our seats, which were decent ones, and watched the game.   
" SO how is life treating you?" Yumi asked.   
" Eh... decent, I guess."   
" So tell me about this girl you are always talking about... Bulma is her name right?" She asked me being ever so nosy, as usual.   
" Well, she is beautiful, smart, and... well, nice."   
" That sounds.... iffy.." Yumi said. Yumi was the only girl in school I wasn't afraid of. She was rather shy around people who didn't know her. She was rather Tom boyish in a way. I had met her at lunch, i couldn't find a place to sit because all my friends had a different period of lunch. She grabbed me and sat me down, saying I looked as terrified as she did. Since then we became instant friends.   
" Well,we are going through some tough times. I love her to death, don't get me wrong, but she has terrible mood swings."   
" That's it?" She asked, looking at Puar who had been shaking her head in a silent no.   
I sighed as I answered her. " She got mad at me a few days ago." I told her the story, and mentioned how this date of hers went. " And even though she said she was sorry and she sounded like she wasn't upset because I had asked you to go with me, I think she is still peeved."   
" She is very bossy and nit picky," Puar chimed in. " She always wants to get what she wants. Don't get me wrong Yumi, Bulma can be very sweet and nice,but only if she wants to."   
" Yeah," I agreed. " She can tend to be self centered a times. But she is very fun to be with.."   
" When she is not acting like a selfish baby and demanding what she wants?" Yumi finished for me.   
" Yeah."   
"Hmm.. maybe she is not the one for you." Yumi said.   
" But she is the only woman I am not afraid of. Besides you. I don't know if I'd want to go through the torment of finding someone else to love and care for."   
" So you'd rather put up with some crap just because you are afraid of not finding someone else? This is not the bandit-Yamcha I one knew." Yumi explained to me. I agreed in a way. I agreed that I should not be afraid to find some one who's better then me, but at this point, I still thought Bulma was the one. I said I was willing to work things out with her, and I meant that at the time. Yumi understood that when I explained that to her. We chatted here and there during the game.   
Oh, and my team one, by the way. 


	4. Hmmm...

Hey all,   
not an update, but I got 2 more chapters coming up. 

I was just amused greatly by a reviewer. Bouzi Neo.. Thankyou for your review!! It gave me a great laugh. I am open to flames and all, and I actually take it to a complement that you told me about my problems with the flashbacks, yes, He is thinking back most of the time. I guess I should be more clear on that, thanx!! 

I don't know what you are x'ing out, but hey, whatever floats your boat. 

2. Bulma being an emitional bitch? I think she is. I am not saying she is a bitchy person, she is awesome, I just don't like her very much. 

As for the bulma bashing, What the heck do you think I am doing? YES THIS IS A BULMA BASHING FIC!!!!!! If I could make this text in neon signs making it clearer I would!!! 

LOL, you should check out my vegeta website and read the bulma section heh heh heh . 

Now, do I think yamcha is off the hook ( if he was a real person, I am sure most readers here know that these are made up characters)..No. In all honesty, I do think it was him who would be the cheater in the relationship, not Bulma. 

OOC.. ok, I didn't see it as that, at ;least that much. But you are intitled to have your veiws. 

As for it needing work? Hell yeah it does!! I hate my writings, I know I do not write well, I do this as a hobby. I am writing another major story of my own, and I work on these on the sides. 

The reason I am posting this, is not because I am gonna do this for every flame, THIS IS MY FIRST ONE!!!! YAY. I am actualy happy I got a signed reveiw flame.   
ALL OF YOU GO TO MY REVIEWS AND READ IT!!!! 

Honestly tho, I don't care if you like my story or not. It is something I do to clear my mind when I am upset, that is why I dont update much, because I dont write fanfics that much. I am actually honored that you think I put so much time in this. I wish I could write better for you all, but if I did that, I would never post anything because as the true artist I am, I never like my work. 

As for my having a career, thank you very much, I gradutated form Tyler, an expensive art college. I got an award for excelelence in printmaking, only 2 giving out, and I got one. I have a sucsessful job in a silk screen studio soon to be a freelance illustrator also. So, I am dong good in what I went to college for, which is art, and not writing. I was actually behind in my writing skills. LOl, as you obviously can tell. SO i will work my fanfic better, and be sure to update this with even more bulma-bashing, just for you, arent you special? lol. ~~evil grin~ EDF   
~~Bald and bold, oh my, what am I to do?~~ Freiza 


End file.
